Healing Wounds
by Adessa101
Summary: Katniss left 3 years ago with Cato her boyfriend, leaving no means of contact. Making the worst mistake of her life. Now, with her mother dead, Katniss must run from Cato and be there for Prim again. While mending their broken relationship, and starting a new one with a certain baker, Katniss begins to figure out what true happiness is like. AU! (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am thinking of starting my first multi-chaptered fanfic. I am not sure about continuing yet, but please review if you like the start! Enjoy~**

I wake up sobbing, in a cold sweat. I am screaming, crying out, my legs thrashing everywhere across the couch I'm sleeping on. For a few seconds, I feel like I'm in hell. Then I come to my senses, and I remember where I am. Who I am. The choices I've made. I realize that I'm not very far from hell after all.

* * *

Eventually, I drag myself off the couch. After checking the time, I sigh in relief. _He's _already gone for work. I feel sore all over, like I often do after a beating. I take care walking to the bathroom, getting ready to cover up my scars and bruises. I do the best I can, but nothing can really cover up the pain, the depression in my eyes. No amount of makeup can make me look happy again.

I get set tidying up the messes _he_ made. The damage in our little apartment is catastrophic. I clean up as best I can, and then go out to buy replacements for what he broke. After I'm back, everything looks like it's in order.

That is when I break down. I collapse on the couch again, letting the tears flow. I sob, screaming out _his_ name! Hurling insults at him, wishing he could hear me. But of course, I don't really wish that. If he could hear me I would probably be close to dead right now. I shudder, my tears slowly stopping.

I knew it was my fault, my choice that brought me to this state, but how was I supposed to know _he _would be like this? _He _had told me he loved me. Leaving my life for him, for the _baby_ seemed like the right choice! He was the father, after all. But then once I had broken my families and friends hearts. Left them once and for all, making sure they could never find me. _He _took off the mask and revealed his true self. The baby didn't stand a chance.

I'm surprised I'm still alive. And I have no one to go to, _he _made sure of that. He's instilled in me a fear so great, it takes over my reason until I know I can never leave him. I've lost myself.

That was when the phone rings. I instantly rush towards it, clearing my throat, trying to make sure my voice would sound chirpy and bright. I had already suffered through what happens when people start to guess what is really going on.

"Hello?" I said, my bright voice falling flat. Well, at least I didn't sound fully depressed.

"Kat-Katniss? Is that you?" Said a wavering, quiet voice on the other end. A voice I would never forget.

"Prim! H-how did you get my number!" I cried. My beloved sister, who it had hurt so much to leave, had to call now! When I was already so weak and so broken. I gave up and trying to sound happy, saying "Prim, please don't call again. Ever!" My pain leaking through my voice.

"Kat! It's you, oh it's you! I tried so hard to find you…"Prim broke off, and I could hear her wails through the phone.

"Prim? Prim?" I called, wondering what on earth was making her cry, and my protective urges coming instantly, even after years of misuse. "What happened?"

"Mom, died…Accident.. "She choked out through sobs. "Staying with Peeta…" And then she rattled off an address in New York. "Please, Kat. I need you…"

My hearth almost tried to break out of my chest. I couldn't wrap my mind over everything! My mom dead? Prim all alone, needed me. And then I slumped in defeat, releasing I couldn't leave. _He _would kill me. And that broke me most of all.

"I'm so sorry Prim. I c-can't come, I wish I could but" Suddenly, the phone was ripped from my ear. It seemed like time started to slow down. I could still hear Prim screaming my name through the cell phone, which was now on the ground. And above it looming above me, his face twisted into a menacing snarl, panting, teeth bared, was _him._

My old love, my enemy, my captor, my boyfriend. The man I hated with so much passion, yet was forced to pretend to love him. Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Because of the great outcome, I decided to post a new chapter. Please read and review, I love constructive criticsm! Look forward to some Peeta and Prim in the next chapter! Enjoy~**

"What the hell was that, Katniss?" Cato raged, menacingly advancing towards me. I started to tremble, to cower in fear. I wasn't always like this, weak and broken. When Cato had first started to do this to me, to abuse me, I was strong at first. But one can only take so many hits before they break.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" I stuttered, my heart beating 20 times too fast. I tried to back away from him, but ended up tripping over my feet, becoming sprawled over the floor. "I didn't mean it! I was just-"

I was cut off by a fast slap to my cheek, causing my head to jerk away. The pain was blinding, and I started to see spots. "How dare you!" Cato cried. "You promised you wouldn't call them, let them brainwash you into wanting to leave! Why do you have to be so stupid? Do you _like_ the pain?" He raged.

I felt a bit of me snap when he said that. How could I ever _like_ the torture I was faced with every day! I haven't smiled, laughed, been happy in so long. Ever since Cato had darkened it, my life had never been bright. So I snapped. I scrambled up and I coldly said. "The only stupid thing about me is the fact that I'm still with you. And my sister, wasn't brainwashing me to leave! You just keep brainwashing me to stay!"

I felt re-energized. Stronger. I hadn't stood up to Cato in so long. Never since the day he had killed our unborn child. But one look at his darkened eyes, the snarl that seemed to turn deeper, until it had a slight insane edge to it, and I knew I was done for. He brought his fist up, and punched me square in the face. The strength being the blow knocked me off my feet, and into the wall behind me.

I hit the wall with a hard impact, and then slid down it until I was cowered on the floor. But Cato kept on coming; he kept on hitting and kicking, beating. He started to scream at me, yelling about I dare never leave him. How worthless and idiotic I was, how I was so lucky he hadn't left me yet. The sickening part was I started to believe it.

As I sobbed, and cried. Wailing out in pain, feeling bruises form and bones break, I started to believe every insult he hurled at me. Until the beating stopped for a second. I could still feel the excruciating pain, feel the blood leaking from numerous cuts. But I stopped wailing, and tried to get my bearings as Cato stopped for a break, panting. He was obviously out of shape now.

With the sudden loom of silence after the wailing and screaming, I could suddenly hear the sounds of the phone. I could hear Prim's heartbroken voice on the phone screaming. Yelling at Cato to stop, to leave me alone. Cato stopped that quickly enough, effectively stomping on the phone, before turning to me again.

"You stupid, little, worthless, whore!" Cato yelled at me. "You don't deserve to live."

His voice had taken a dangerous tone, one I had heard only once before. I chanced a look up, and stared into his eyes. They were angry. Beyond angry, they were raging, furious. But there was something more. Insanity. The last time he was like this, he ended up giving me a miscarriage. This time it was probably me who was going to die.

At times, specifically right after the miscarriage, the depression was so deep I welcomed death. But now, knowing Prim needed me, gave me strength. So even though I had at least a couple broken ribs, my right arm was twisted the wrong way, and I was a bloody bruised mess, I managed to get up to my feet.

Cato had walked away into the kitchen, to get something more effective to use to beat me. Something I hope wasn't a knife. He hadn't expected ne to stand up; I usually cowered until he was done his beatings. So when his back was turned, I ran. I didn't have time to stop for anything. Anything I owned here was tainted anyway, tainted by the dark gloomy times I experienced in this apartment.

Cato heard my gasping breaths and feet pounding on the floor. He cursed loudly, angrily. Dropping whatever he had been holding and going after me. But I had a lead on him. And even though it felt like a lifetime ago, it must have been only a couple years ago that I had been a track and field star in my high school. Cato was out of shape, and big and heavy. I was thinner, and was made for running.

So even though I was intensely injured, blood dripping after me as I ran, the power I felt from hearing Prim's terrified voice kept me sprinting. I exited our room, ditching the elevator for the stairs and pretty much leaping down the 3 flights to the ground floor. I burst out of the apartment complex, into the frigid November air. The streets were lowly populated, a few stragglers here and there. But, I think God or someone else finally felt sorry for me because the city bus pulled up at a stop just a few yards down the street.

I sprinted there, pushing my sored bruised legs past their limit. I just made it, jumping onto the bus right before it pulled away. Looking out the window, I saw Cato finally exiting the apartment, looking around furiously trying to figure out where I went. I sighed, slumping against the wall. I was safe.

"$2.00, please." Said a voice in a tone so annoyed, it had a probably repeated itself many times. I looked up, facing the bus driver. Instantly, I panicked.

"Sorry! I d-don't have anything with me, umm, I-"I stuttered, not even thing of bus fare beforehand.

The bus driver glanced, at me and instantly widened his eyes as he took in my bleeding wounds. "Y-you ok there? Wait of course you're not okay. Just take a seat sweetheart, once I'm done this round I can first-aid your cuts and get you where you need to go."

"Thanks…"I muttered in relief, grabbing a seat, leaning against the window. I started to quietly cry thinking of how messed up my life was. How much pain I was in.

Afterwards, the bus driver pulled over the bus and walked towards me, first aid kit in hand. "What's your name, sweetheart? "He asked softly, as he started to band aid some cuts.

"Katniss." I whispered. "T-t-thank you for helping."

"Not a problem." The bus driver replied. "I'm Haymtich."

I nodded, and just sat by as Harl administered to my wounds. After a while, he stopped, clearing his throat with a pained expression. "Katniss, from what I can see, you've broken some ribs, and sprained your ankle and wrist."

_Really?_ I thought. I hadn't felt _that_ much pain. It had all faded once I started to worry about Prim, worry about getting away from Cato.

"You'll need to go to the hospital." Haymitch continued.

"Wait! No, I can't. I have to go to New York. 93 North Street! My sister needs me, I need to go, and I need to see her!"I started to ramble and wail, hyperventilating.

"Whoa!" Haymitch soothed. "It's okay, if it's what you want I'll take you all the way to New York, we just need to switch into my real car okay?"

"Okay." I said, trying to calm down. Breathing in and out. I was on my way to Prim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Sorry that this chapter took a while, I just got back from camping today! Anyway, like promised there is a lot of Peeta, and a little bit of Prim in this chapter! Look forward to a lot more Prim, and more background about Katniss's mom in the next chapter! Enjoy~**

_I__ was running through a meadow full of daisies. My hair was tumbling through the wind, my cries of laughter barking through the silence. Another younger girl was running towards me, a joyful expression on her face, her arms outstretched, her blond pigtails flying behind her. But right before we could met, could hug, could reunite, the girl stopped running. Her joyful expression turned to one full of bitterness and hate. And she screamed at me: "It's your fault she's dead!" Before turning away, and disappearing. Leaving me all alone. _

"Wake up, Katniss." A deep, soft voice soothed. I felt a gentle shaking on my arm, and I started to blink my eyes open. I was shivering, trembling, my mind still replaying my dream over and over again. Would Prim hate me, blame me for leaving her?

As my eyes finally fully opened, I saw Haymitch leaning over me. "We're here." He said. "93 North Street."

I couldn't believe that Haymitch had actually driven the 6 hours from Virginia to New York for me. Without asking questions, or bothering me, letting me sleep the whole way there in his backseat. I gave him a look of utter gratefulness. "Haymitch, thank you, so, so much. You can't believe how much I owe you, how much you've helped me… You didn't even know me-"

Haymitch cut me off, looking at me with his sharp grey eyes. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, you just take care of yourself. I don't want you to be hurt like this again, okay?" He said, before surprising me, and probably himself, by leaning forward and hugging me.

And with a few more words of parting, Haymitch gently lifted me up and carried me to the front porch of the house. I couldn't walk because of my stupid sprained ankle.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need to go now in order to make it for my job. You'll be all right?" Haymitch worriedly said, his eyebrows furrowing together. After convincing him I was fine, he finally drove away leaving me leaning against the wall of the house with one hand. After a sigh or two, I faced the address in front of me. A nice two storied white house, with huge windows and a shutter roof. Right next door was a bakery, with warm inviting smells spilling outside into the frigid evening air. I breathed in or out, finally allowing myself to believe I would finally see Prim again.

Allowing myself to believe I was done with Cato once and for all. I took a deep breath in, convincing myself I had to face Prim. Even if she was angry with me. I had to be there for her. So I walked up to the door and knocked. The sound echoed through the air, but with no reply. So I knocked again, and again. Desperately. Could I have gone to the wrong house? Was Prim gone? Did I really drive all the way here with nowhere to go? I started to hyperventilate, slamming on the door now. Tears randomly rushing down my face. "Prim! You have to be here! Please…" I screamed.

Right before I was going to slam my already bruised fist into the door again, a warm, firm hand grabbed my arm.

I screamed. Automatically whirling around, expecting to see an insane Aidan here ready to take me back to Virginia. Or kill me first. While whirling around, my sprained ankle collapsed under me and I started to fall over. But instead of hitting the ground, I was shocked to feel the same warm arms catch me, gently wrapping around me. I looked up to see a man around my age peering at me curiously. He had light blonde hair tousled against his forehead, a wide jaw, broad shoulders and the most striking blue eyes, framed with eyelashes so blond you could barely see them.

"Katniss?" The man said, recognition sparking in his eyes. I didn't think I knew him, but looking again I recognize him from school, of all places. Peeta.

"Umm, Peeta?" I whispered, suddenly realizing how this must look to him. A second glance and I registered flour stain and apron; he probably worked at the bakery next door and heard me freaking out.

"Katniss, you're back!" Peeta exclaimed, an expression of joy flitting across his face. I wasn't sure why he was so happy to see me, we were never more than acquaintance's. But then again, Peeta was that nice a guy. But then his expression turned from one of joy to concern, as he took in my numerous bandages and my leg splint. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I just shook my head, giving him a weak smile. I wasn't ready to share anything, yet. Peeta seemed to understand, and he gently gathered me into his arms, so he was carrying me cradled against him. I lurched in surprise, but Peeta didn't let me down.

"You need some food in you. And to lie down. Prim will be so happy to see you when she comes home!" Peeta said, while walking into the house, his concerned worried look never leaving his face. At the sound of Prim's name I snapped up.

"Prim! Do you know where she is? Who she's staying with? I think she told me before but I forget…" I leaned in so close to him that his breath panned against my forehead, we were nearly touching.

"Umm, she's kind of staying with me." Peeta said, with a lopsided grin. He brought his arm up and dragged it through his hair. "It's a long story." He set me down, unto a soft worn couch. I couldn't help but miss the warm, safe feeling of being in his arms.

I felt faint, finally realizing how confused I was. I hadn't bothered to figure out who Prim would be staying with. We had no close relatives. I was really all she had now that mom was dead. But, even though I barely knew him, I knew Peeta was sweet and kind and good with kids. I trusted him. But I definitely wanted to know why a 21 year old man let some 16 year old orphan move in with him.

Peeta fussed over me, checking over all my wounds, stuffing me with cheese buns, and rambling about random things to keep me interested. I started to zone out, focusing on his nice broad shoulders, and his muscled torso. Not only that but his gorgeous eyes…. I snapped back to focus again, disgusted with myself for dreaming about some guy right after barely escaping from such a terrible relationship.

Peeta took in my expression, and stopped talking. Instead, he gently brought his arm over to my forehead and smoothed my hair back. "Katniss, whoever hurt you, I'll-I'll find them! I'll make sure they never do anything like it again."

I nodded, too comfortable to speak. He kept up smoothing my hair back and I surprisingly let him. I usually wasn't like this, and I was surprised I didn't stiffen every time Peeta touched me. But the way Peeta was, made me so comfortable around him. Like we were friends forever, or we should have been. My eyes started to flutter closed, and Peeta started to speak again. "Where is that boyfriend you had, Cato?"

I stiffened at the name, my blood suddenly running cold. My face changing from a peaceful expression to a frightened one. Peeta obviously noticed, and his brows furrowed to gather has he connected the dots. My reaction to Cato's name, the wounds, me running here in the first place.

Peeta stiffened too, with realization. His soft blue eyes turning sharper in anger. He clenched his other hand, but the one stroking my hair was still has gentle as ever. "Was this the first time? "He asked, glancing over my wounds.

I shamefully shook my head. Tears already started pooling at the corner of my eyes, as I waited for Peeta to figure out the rest. "Wait, you were pregnant before..." He trailed of glancing at my stomach. "Did he?"

I nodded again, the tears leaking out now. Peeta pulled me towards him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I clutched him, crying silently, mourning for my unborn child, mourning for my pathetic life. And that's how we were, holding each other when the door opened.

We jumped back at the sudden sound, him flying across the coach, me banging into the armrest. I looked up, seeing a face I had missed so dreadfully it hurt. Tears started pulsing down my face now, but tears of happiness. She flew towards me, screaming my name as she toppled on top of me. I yanked her towards me; holding my sweet, little sister. Stroking her blond hair, and looking into her crying blue eyes. I was finally with Prim. I was home.


	4. Hiatus Notice

**Hello Everyone! I am terribly sorry, but from now until an undefined time I am on hiatus. I have this terrible problem where I think of an amazing story idea, but can never seem to finish it. I become very flighty, and suddenly have this new BETTER idea I want to write about. That's why I try to stick to one shots, since I can actually finish those! You never know, I might find inspiration next week and start updating again. But if I don't, I warned you, so no hate! Please keep reading my stories, as I'm currently writing another amazing one shot! Thank you~**


End file.
